Series of OneShots
by BTR-aholic
Summary: These are the one shots from my stories, Tainted Love, Fury of the Storm, Games of Love, Everybody Loves Somebody and ones to come! Check it out.
1. Fury of the Storm

**A/N: I apologize for my lack of updates. A lot of it has to do with the fact that I don't have internet at the moment, but I got it for a few days. So I decided to finally start my random one-shots from my stories. Enjoy. Oh and if it's in Kendall's POV it's Fury of the Storm, in Logan's Tainted Love.**

**One-Shot #1**

**Fury of the Storm**

**Tables Turned**

"Logan! I'm not cheating on you." I yelled. This had to be the hundredth argument we had, had in the last month about him thinking I was cheating on him.

"Kendall, I saw you looking at her. I saw you looking the new girl up and down and then when I go to the pool you are talking to her." Logan yelled at me while waving his hands like a crazy man.

I couldn't help but sigh and sit down on the bed. I felt myself slowly losing control and that wasn't what I wanted. It had been almost two years since I had laid a finger on Logan. I wish I could say that the thoughts weren't there to do it, but then I would be lying. I had to battle with myself during every fight to keep control. It was easier, but the impulses were still there. The demon was still inside of me.

"Logie, come on. James was trying to chat her up. I was acting as a wingman. I'm better at it then Carlos is, I have no interest in her or any other person for that matter. I love you and you alone. Jesus Christ, I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I didn't love you." I said calmly, trying to get through to his thick skull.

He sighed and just shook his head, I knew that was bad. He turned around and walked out of the room we were sharing and slammed the door behind him. I put my face in my hands and groaned trying to make sure he didn't hear it. I slowly got to my feet and then slammed my fist down on to bed. I didn't understand why he was being like this.

I knew that I had made mistakes, but I was a kid when I did and I didn't think that he would hold it over my head for so long. I knew that I was on the verge of snapping so I stood up and walked to the door, but when I got there I drove my fist into it and then opened it. When I opened the door finally I saw James standing there wide eyed and with a look of concern on his face.

"Dude, Logan is in tears...what is going on?" He asked. "You didn't hit him did you?"

That was my breaking point. I pushed passed him and made my way down the stairs and to the front door. I looked back at James when I reached the door.

"And no, I didn't hit Logan. I haven't been that guy in a long time. He is being crazy and accusing me of cheating on him again. But if everyone wants to keep accusing me, then I guess you guys still think I'm like that." I said coldly and with narrow eyes.

I couldn't stand the fact that he would even think I would do that again. "Kendall, I didn't-"

"Don't bother. Just shut the hell up." I yelled, not wanting to hear his excuses. "I'm going to Dak Man's. At least he can understand what I am going through and seems to know that I have changed." With that I slammed the door and started walked up the stairwell to get to Dak's house. I couldn't help but think on the way there that the guys who was most suspicious at first seemed to be the only one with confidence in me now. I knocked when I got there.

A second later Dak opened it and smiled. "Something told me I might be seeing you soon." He said and motioned me in. I gave him a questioning look on why he thought that. "Logan told me that he saw you looking at someone else, I figured that a fight would break out in the near future."

I sighed and sat down on his couch. It was sad that Logan and I were becoming this predictable. "Dak, this is too much. I can't take this anymore, we've been engaged for three months and all we've been doing is fighting. He is constantly accusing me of cheating on him and when I tell him I'm not, he doesn't believe me."

I watched as Dak scrunched his nose while he was thinking, I knew he only did that when he wasn't sure he wanted to say what was on his mind. I motioned him to just say it already. "Okay, I'm saying this because I am friends with both of you but, now you know what he went through with you. Even though its been two years, what happened with you two still has an impact on Logan, and it always will-"

"So, he's going to hold that against me for the rest of my life?" I asked in a desperate voice. "That isn't fair, I haven't even done anything for him to think I'm still like that. And he wasn't like this until a couple months ago, why the sudden change? I mean sure he would occasionally accuse me of cheating but now its almost on an everyday basis."

I watched as Dak's eyes went to the ground and I knew at that moment he had something to do with it. I put on my best dirty glare and waited for him to spill the beans. I watched as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know how I told you guys Tony and I were trying to work things out..." I nodded. "Well, I thought that if you could change then maybe he could too..."

When Dak finally looked up at me I could see the tears that were about to fall. I stood up and sat next to him and rubbed his back in a soothing manner. "What happened?" I asked. I didn't like where this was going.

"Well, when we were talking and skyping with each other it felt like old times, the good times. We weren't fighting we were just perfect. To the point where I thought maybe we could get back together. Well when I went home to visit with my parents, I decided to finally meet with him and we hung out. At first it was a public place but then we hung out at his house.

"Well we were cuddled up watching a movie and you texted me asking how things were back home and he got jealous. I told him that you were my best friend and that you had a boyfriend and were even engaged, he didn't believe me. He started yelling at me telling me that I had played him. That I just wanted to get back at him, I told him he was wrong and he didn't believe me."

I knew what had happened. "What did he do to you?" I asked softly. I wasn't sure I wanted to know but I knew that Dak must have been keeping this a secret and I knew that he needed to talk to someone.

"Well he grabbed me and pulled me off the couch and slammed me against the wall. I told him that he wasn't doing this again and I pushed him away from me. We fought, I think he was surprised when I fought back but the only thing is he got in more blows. I was bruised and beaten by him again. The first person I told was Logan..."

It was all coming back to me. Dak had told us all how great things were and then they went back to bad, was Logan afraid that I was going to do that? Was he afraid that I would revert back to what I was before I got help. "I'm sorry Dak Man. But to be honest, I'm not taking up for him, but his thinking is off. Just like mine was. Something in his brain is fucked and it needs to be fixed."

I watched as Dak gave me a warm smile and nodded. "I think that is why Logan is acting the way he is."

I frowned, I didn't want Logan to let other people make him think that I would go back to what I was. "Do you want to know what really sucks?" I asked Dak. When he gave me a questioning look I knew that he did. "James even thought that I had hit him. I feel like everyone at the house is hearing the fights and just waiting for me to hit him, and to be honest that blows."

I watched as he scrunched his nose again and I had to brace myself for what he was about to say. "Can you blame them? We all watched as you hurt him. I know you won't do it but some people still may worry about that. Don't be mad, if anything let it be your fuel to prove them wrong."

I smiled at him. Dak and I had become really close. I went to him with everything. He was apart of the group basically, it was always the five of us hanging out and it was great. We all loved Dak. I knew that I had to fix things with Logan, though. I sighed and hugged Dak, "I have to go fix this. I don't want this to go on." He nodded and walked me to the door.

"Good luck." I slowly walked back to apartment 2J. I couldn't believe that Logan and I weren't the perfect couple we had been for so long, things had changed and I didn't like them. When I got back to the apartment I walked in and I felt everyone's eyes turn to me. I walked up the stairs and when I got to the room I saw Logan there asleep.

I walked up and gently lifted his long sleeve shirt he was wearing. I felt myself holding my breath hoping that the stress wasn't becoming too much for him. I was relieved to see that there were no new cuts. Logan had been stressed enough to cut himself a few times since we started fighting and I just hoped that he didn't do it this time.

He woke up when I pulled them back down. "I didn't cut myself babe, I told you I wouldn't." He said. "I'm sorry that I accused you of cheating on me."

He had been so irrational sometimes I didn't know what to do with myself. I sighed and sat down. "Logan, we need to talk." I said softly and looked at him. I instantly saw panic and fear flood into his eyes.

I watched as tears welled in his eyes and I felt my heart drop. "Kenny, I'm so so sorry, please don't leave me, I don't know what I would do if you left me." I watched as a single tear ran down his face. I felt the guilt run through my body, I was an idiot for using those words.

I instantly cupped his face and wiped away his tear with my thumb. I gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. "No one is leaving anybody today, I just feel like there are somethings we need to talk about so we can stay together and make this work."

I watched as he nodded and I took that as I should continue. "Listen, Dak told me about what happened with Tony when he went home. Is that why you have been so damn paranoid about me cheating on you recently?"

He was silent for a moment and I watched as he played with his pillow for a second. I knew that he was nervous. He only fiddled with things when he was nervous. "Yeah...I just, if he went back to it who is to say you won't. Kendall, I know it was a while ago but that was such a dark time for the both of us and I don't think I could handle it if it was like that again." He couldn't look at me the entire time he said this. He looked down at the floor.

I chuckled at him. "Oh Logie, my little genius...you over think things way too much. Let me give you some facts...Tony never got help like I did, his brain is still fucked up like mine _**was**_. I on the other hand, did get help. I'm still in counseling once every two weeks with Dr. Morrison and am still making the effort to make sure I don't go back to what I was before. I love you enough to make sure I don't hurt you like that again and I don't think that Tony is like that with Dak. I would do whatever it took to make you happy, Logie...I just wish you would realize that."

I looked at him and he was still looking down at the floor again, and he wasn't saying anything to begin with. He sighed and put his face in his hands. "Kendall, I've been so stupid. How have you put up with me for the last two months?"

I smiled at him and couldn't help but think about how cute he was and how much I loved him. "You dealt with me being crazy, I figured I would pay the favor back. And it's okay. I know how you feel, but just know that I don't care about anyone else and nor will I ever. You are the only one for me and I just wish that you would realize that."

I watched as he smiled. "I know. I'm sorry." I felt him kissing my face over and over. He started on my forehead and by the end was kissing my lips. I couldn't help but moan. I instantly pulled him over to me and made his straddle me. I hated to admit but the fights had been somewhat worth it, the make up sex was phenomenal, especially when he was in the wrong.

I deepened the kiss and felt a shiver go through his body. I pulled away from his lips and started kissing his neck. I slightly bit and pulled the skin away from his neck and I was happy when I heard him let out a long moan. I ran my hands all over his body. I couldn't take the fact that we were both fully clothed though. I pulled his shirt over his head and kissed his chest.

I wanted to silently ensure him that he was the only one I wanted. I wanted him to know without a doubt that he was the one for me and that there would never be anyone else. I shifted around and laid him on the bed gently. I pulled away and took my shirt off as well. I glanced down at him and I could see the lust in his eyes, I knew that he wanted this just as bad as I did.

"Logie, you're so gorgeous, what did I ever do to deserve someone as perfect as you?" I couldn't help but say it. I knew that I was lucky to have him, I watched as he blushed and smiled at me.

"You changed, that's what you did." He said it without missing a beat and he didn't hesitate for a moment when he said it. I smiled at him and laid back down on top of him. "I love you, Kendall. I love you so much."

I pressed our foreheads together and smiled at him. "I love you too, but just a little bit more..."

He swatted at me. "Shut up you smug bastard. You do not." I laughed and pressed my lips against his. I wanted to devour him.

I kissed all down his chest and listened to his moaning. I knew that he was getting anxious. I took my attention back up to his lips and started kissing him again, I started rocking our hips together and I was pleased to feel his erection pressing against mine.

"Kendall, I need you...now." He whispered in a tortured voice. I smiled and gladly obliged him. I stood up and pulled off my pants and boxers and watched as he did the same thing. I leaned over to my night stand and pulled out our bottle of lube. I admired his body for a moment and the knelt down on the ground.

I pulled his body to where his feet were hanging off the bed. I instantly took in his entire length into my mouth and smiled to myself when I felt his fingers tangle into my hair. I bobbed my head up and down and listened to how his breathing started to get fast and more irregular. "Kendall, I need you inside me."

I got on one knee and started to put the lube on my own cock. I looked at Logan and got to my feet and pressed myself up right to his entrance. I started to enter and I listen as he moaned loudly. I started to pump in him and couldn't believe how amazing he felt. "Harder." He whispered. I smiled at him and obeyed.

I slammed in as hard as I could and as fast. I started moaning. "Oh god, Logan. You feel so fucking amazing." I yelled. I couldn't help it. It only felt better when I felt Logan forcing himself down on me harder. I felt the familiar feeling in my stomach.

I started stroking Logan knowing that if I was close, so was he. I started to pump into him as hard as I possibly could and finally knew that it was time for me to release. I came and a few moments later so did he. I continued pumping him until he finished and after we were done, I stood up and laid down next to him.

"mmm...maybe I should accuse you of cheating on me all the time, that was amazing." He said with a mischievous grin.

"Please don't, I hate when we fight." I said softly. I couldn't stand the fighting. "And I mean it, they have to stop. I don't want this to become a toxic relationship again."

I watched as he nodded. "Don't worry, it won't. I promise. I love you Kendall." I held him close and gave him a tight hug.

"I love you too, forever." I said. I kissed the top of his head and then closed my eyes for some well deserved sleep.

**A/N: UGH. That sucked. I'm sorry it sucked. I didn't want to have a complete lovey dovey tale. There had to be some drama. My next one shot will be Everybody Loves Somebody. So if you haven't read that one, please go do so now! Laters. Reviews?**


	2. Everybody Loves Somebody

**A/N: So here is the second one. I was always curious on how I wanted to do these one shots for Everybody Loves Somebody. I finally decided on doing either Carlos/James or Kendall/Logan. And my writing style will be a little different then it was before. I hope you enjoy.**

**One Shot #2**

**Everybody Loves Somebody**

**Carlos and James**

James walked into the restaurant nervously. He didn't understand why he felt so nervous, all he knew was he was terrified. Carlos and him had been hanging out more and more and he felt the butterflies go crazy every time he saw Carlos. It was no secret that he still wanted to be with Carlos. He always had, when they broke up it devastated him. He had agreed with the break up but he didn't want it. He had only agreed to make Carlos happy.

He smiled when he saw the familiar latino sitting in a booth with his phone in front of him texting. He walked up to him and he couldn't help but smile when he saw Carlos look at him and let out his goofy grin. "Hey Jamie." James felt his heart skip a beat.

"Carlos, how are you?" James said as he took the seat across from him. He couldn't help but be frustrated that they had been trying to work on things for a few weeks and it wasn't going anywhere. He wasn't even sure that Carlos had feelings for him.

"I'm doing okay, Stephanie got back in town today we went and got coffee and chatted a little bit." Carlos said absentmindedly. James felt like someone had just thrown a spear through his heart.

When James had first found out that Carlos was dating Stephanie King, it had been hard. He had cried when Kendall and Logan had told him. Then the time came when he had to see them together for the first time. It had torn James up completely. Then he found out that Carlos had ended things with Stephanie, and he couldn't help but be hopeful. It had been a week before Kegan had been born, and then at the hospital Carlos said he wanted to work things out.

James tried his best to keep the smile on his face. "Well thats...nice." James said trying to stay positive.

Carlos shook his head quickly as if he just realized what he said. "Jamie, there is nothing going on between me and Stephanie. We're just friends, just like you and Dak are." Carlos said trying to make James feel better, but it was too late.

Sure James and Dak had stayed friends after their break up, but they broke up because of Carlos. James had known from the start that he was just using Dak to get back at Carlos, but somewhere in there Dak helped him heal and mend from his break up. But he still wanted Carlos, and Dak knew that. So he ended things.

"I don't talk to Dak hardly at all, and in case you forgot he broke up with me because I wasn't over you." James said looking down. He didn't understand how Carlos of all people could make his ego completely deflate and be so self conscious.

Carlos frowned at James and moved over next to him. "James, I want to work things out. I want us to have what Kendall and Logan have. I left Stephanie because I couldn't stop thinking of you, you were the person I wanted. I took you for granted. I thought I wanted something else, but it turned out that you were exactly what I wanted. I just realized it too late."

James perked up a little at hearing that. He and Carlos had broken up nine months ago and not a day went by that he didn't wish it never happened. He wanted Carlos, he wanted him more than anything.

"It's crazy...when we first started dating I always had to worry about hurting your feelings...now it seems as if the roles are reversed." James said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh man, you mean when me and Logan were both in love with you. Those were crazy times." Carlos said. He couldn't help but let out a slight and small laugh. "James, I know that I don't have a right to ask this but tomorrow will be three years since you know...my papi died. Would you mind spending the day with me, help me keep my mind off of it?"

James couldn't help but go back to three years ago when they had first found out. He had never seen Carlos so upset before. He had to hold him every night for three months while he cried. Carlos had been a wreck, but James made sure that he never left him. He swore that he was going to be there for his boyfriend and he held true to that.

James smiled at him. "I already have the day planned out. You were going to hang out with me whether you wanted to or not."

Carlos gave him a goofy grin and gave him a tight hug. "Thanks Jaime. You're the best."

– –

The next day James was pulling up to Carlos' home in Long Beach. He wanted to make sure that the day went perfectly. He knew that Carlos had probably already cried a few times and he wanted to make sure that he didn't shed another tear all day. James grabbed the large paper bag out of the passenger seat and walked up to the porch. He rang the door bell and waited.

He was pleased to see Carlos answer the door a few moments later. James could tell that he had been crying. His eyes were still puffy and swollen. He frowned and instantly pulled Carlos into a hug. He felt Carlos hug him as if he was afraid he would vanish. James pulled away. "I have a surprise for you." He said smugly while he shook the bag up and down so the contents made a noise so Carlos could hear it.

Carlos' face instantly lit up. "A surprise?" He grabbed for the bag, but James instantly pulled it away.

"Hey, no grabbing. You have to be nice and at least invite me in." Carlos stepped aside and motioned for James to come in. He walked into the living room and had Carlos sit down. "Now, this surprise took me over a month to get. I've been planning today for a while so I knew that these would be the key to start off a good day for you...but you have to make them last."

James finally handed the bag over to Carlos and as soon as Carlos saw the contents he launched himself on James. "FRUIT SMACKERS? They haven't been distributed in two years. How did you get them?" Carlos yelled.

"I know someone, who knows someone and so on and so forth. I had to pull a lot of strings and shell out a lot of money for these. So make sure you make them last. I only got a pack and there are only forty in there so don't go on fruit smacker overload." James said with a grin on his face. But it was too late, Carlos was already on his fourth packet and had the most content look on his face that James had ever seen.

James knew that the first part of operation "Keep Carlos' mind of his dad and win him back at the same time" had been a success. Shortly after that, James led Carlos out of the house and had only allowed him to take ten packets of his favorite candy with him. "So if you got me fruit smackers I guess I should be prepared to have a decent day all things considering." Carlos said while he ate a few more fruit smackers.

"That is the plan Carlitos." James said with a smile.

Their next stop was to the hockey rink. Where they played one on one for a few hours. James was pleased to see how happy Carlos seemed to be, he was going around like he didn't have a care in the world and that was making James extremely happy.

After they were done, they enjoyed a nice lunch and then James was taking him to their final stop. He pulled up in front of the house and smiled when he saw how excited Carlos was. Their final stop before he took him home was to Kendall and Logan's house.

James and Carlos walked up to the house and knocked. Logan instantly answered the door and motioned them in. They walked to the couch where Kendall was sitting down feeding Kegan. "You guys are in luck he just woke up from his nap." Logan said looking at his son.

Kegan was only two weeks old, but he could see the exhaustion in Kendall and Logan's eyes. James walked up and took Kegan from Kendall and sat down and continued feeding him. "You two go take a nap, Carlos and I got this." He said.

Logan gave him an unsure and worried look. "I don't know, Kegan needs to be-"

"Burped after feeding and rocked? Logan you forget that I have two younger siblings. I know what I'm doing." Carlos said with a smile. "Go get some sleep you two. Like James said, we got this."

James smiled at Carlos and watched as Logan and Kendall walked up the stairs. Carlos sat down next to James and smiled. "Do you think that we will ever get to the point of this?" James asked curiously.

Carlos smiled at him. "I think so, neither of us got over the other. I still love you." Carlos said.

James was assured. He knew that he could have Carlos but he wanted to make sure the day went according to plan. They played with Kegan for the next two and a half hours while Kendall and Logan got some much needed sleep.

James couldn't help but think that if he and Carlos ever got to this point, Carlos would be a great father. Kendall and Logan finally walked back down looking refreshed and rested. "Thank you guys, we really needed that." Logan said with a smile.

"So how are you guys doing? I know today is never an easy day for you Carlitos." Kendall said sympathetically.

James watched as Carlos smiled. "Yeah, normally its a lot harder, his birthday was hard a few months ago, but I think it was so hard because I didn't have James. Things like this always seem to be easier when he is around."

James noticed when Kendall and Logan both gave them wide smiles. "So does that mean that Jarlos will be back together soon?" Logan asked.

James smiled. "Who knows, we'll see how things go."

An hour later, James and Carlos were making their ways back to the car and bidding Logan and Kendall goodbye. The ride back to Carlos' house was silent, but James took that to be better then him crying. James had one final surprise for him and only hoped that he liked it.

When they got back to Carlos' house they were walking inside and when he turned on the light Carlos' eyes lit up. There in front of him was Sylvia Garcia. Carlos ran up to his mom and gave her a big kiss. "Mom, how is this possible?" He asked with a smile on his face.

She gave him a big hug and smiled. "You can thank James, he thought that it might be easier on the both of us if we were together." She said. She let go of Carlos and approached James. "Thank you for taking such good care of my boy." James felt her arms wrap around him and he found himself hugging her back.

"It's not a problem, I'll always be here for him. I care about him deeply, and I am hoping that one day I can call him my boyfriend again." James said softly into her ear, making sure that Carlos hadn't heard. But the smile on Mrs. Garcia's face when she pulled away let him know that she felt the same way too. "Well, I better give you guys some time alone."

James slowly started making his way to the door, but a hand grabbing his arm stopped him. "No, wait..." When James turned around he saw Carlos standing there with a smile on his face. "Madre, would you mind if James joined us?" He said looking back hopefully at his mom.

James noticed the giant grin on her face as she said "Of course not." James smiled back at her gently and knew that she wanted them to be together again.

James couldn't help but be happy when he, Carlos and Mrs. Garcia all ate together. He felt like he was an honorary member of the Garcia family. They all ate and talked and joked around, but most of all they reflected from when Mr. Garcia was alive.

"I still remember the time he came here and visited. Lightening had stolen my helmet and he helped me find it." Carlos said with a smile on his face.

James couldn't help but laugh. "I remember that. I still remember Mr. Bitters complaining about him ruining his favorite tie."

They continued talking until it was almost midnight. "Well boys, it's way past this old ladies bedtime." She stood up and walked over to each of them and gave them a hug and kiss on the top of the head.

"Goodnight mama." Carlos said with a smile. They watched as she walked up the stairs and disappeared. When James looked back at Carlos he had a wide grin on his face. "Thank you for today."

James gave him an encouraging smile. "You don't have to thank me, I still love and care about you. Of course I am going to do whatever it takes to make you happy." He watched as Carlos' face lit up. "Well, I should be heading home. I'll see you soon?"

James had been dreading the goodbye. He didn't want to have to end the night, it had seemed like he and Carlos were back together and he didn't want it to end. James stood up and took two steps to the door. "James...wait." He turned around and Carlos looked like he was on the verge of crying.

"Babe..." James caught himself, he hadn't meant to call him babe. "Carlos, what's wrong?" He asked in a concerned tone. In a second he was next to him again with his arms wrapped around him.

"Please don't go. I thought things were going good again." Carlos said in a weak voice. James chuckled to himself.

"They are, I just didn't want to be presumptuous and assume I was staying with you." James said while he pulled Carlos into his chest. "Why don't we go lay down."

Carlos nodded and they made their way up to Carlos' bedroom. When they got there they both laid down on the bed. Carlos looked broken and it was slowly destroying James. Carlos was suppose to be happy all the time. "Thank you for staying with me." Carlos said softly. "It's just things are always better when you're around."

James smiled at him. "Then maybe I should never leave your side. Maybe we should be together so I never have to be away." James was holding his breath, praying that Carlos would say yes.

He looked and Carlos was smiling at him. "I think it's time we are back together too. Today was a nice reminder of how much you really do love and care about me."

James gave him a gentle kiss. "I do love you. I never stopped and I will love you forever."

"I love you too, Jaime." And with that Carlos nuzzled James neck and closed his eyes.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I just wanted to write about Carlos and James getting back together. Reviews please. **


	3. Games of Love

**A/N: So I feel like this is probably the most anticipated one. So I figured I wouldn't keep you guys waiting any longer. Enjoy.**

**One Shot #3**

**Games of Love**

**Summer Break**

Logan smiled when he woke up, it had been a month since he and Kendall had graduated, and they had spent every night together since. Logan smiled at the beautiful blonde laying next to him still fast asleep. Logan scanned the floor for his boxers and finally settled for his athletic shorts that were laying next to him. He stood and planted a gentle kiss on Kendall's forehead and smiled when the blond stirred ever so slightly.

Logan made his way to the bedroom door and walked out. He walked to the kitchen and saw Mrs. Knight and Katie sitting there eating cereal. "Good morning, Mama Knight. Katie." He said politely.

"Don't you ever go home?" Katie asked with a grin. Logan knew that she was kidding so he just shook his head and chuckled.

"No, because if I went home I'd be crushing your dreams. You would miss me too much." Logan said jokingly.

"You ARE making my dreams come true." Katie said with a grin.

"That's me. The dream maker." Logan said with a grin. He and Katie had a very brother/sister like relationship. They gave each other a lot of crap, but gladly dished it back to the other.

Logan walked to the refrigerator and pulled out two bottles of water. He set one down and opened his and took a gulp. "Does Kendall have work today?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Yeah, I think he works four to close." Logan said. It was disappointing that Kendall had to take on a job, but Mrs. Knight had been completely serious when she said that Kendall had to pay her back for the settlement that she had to pay for.

"He's been working everyday." Katie said. "I never get to see him anymore."

"Well, he still owes me about five hundred, Katie." Mrs. Knight said. "Until it's paid off he will continue to work this much."

Logan smiled and walked back up the stairs. In December when hockey season was over, Kendall had gotten a job at Sherwood Market. He worked thirty hours a week and in six short months he had already paid back three grand to his mother. Logan was ready for the next month to go by. After that he and Kendall would have a full month without Kendall having to work so much.

Logan walked back into the bedroom and saw Kendall sitting up in his boxers with his guitar sprawled across his lap. Logan couldn't help but smile at the sight. Logan recognized the song, it was one that Kendall had played to get him back when he had lied to him. Logan smiled and walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him.

He smiled when he felt Kendall turn and place a kiss on his cheek. "Good morning, my love." He heard him say. "Did you sleep well?"

"Of course I did. You were with me." Logan said. He couldn't help but feel extremely cheesy, but it worked for him.

"So your house tonight? I'm sure your parents would love to actually see you." Kendall said with a chuckle.

Logan laughed, his parents were in Europe for the next week, it amazed him how quickly Kendall forgot these things. "They left for Europe today, remember?" He said reminding him.

"Oh, your house for sure. Then we won't have to muffle our love noises." Kendall said with a cocky grin. Logan couldn't help but think that was a good idea, so he just nodded.

"I'm hanging out with Carlos and James while you're at work. We're having a movie night at my house. But when you get there I can always kick them out." Logan said with a grin.

"Just Carlos and James?" Kendall asked with a slight growl. Logan took a deep breath, the last thing he wanted was to fight with Kendall.

"No...Carlos is bringing Stephanie and James is bringing Camille." Logan said with a frown. Logan couldn't believe that after all this time, Kendall was still jealous of Camille. "But, James is pretty sure he's in love with Camille and is almost positive she feels the same way. She won't try anything, she is over me."

Kendall stopped playing and put his guitar down. "I'm going to take a shower." Kendall said and with that he stood up and walked out of the room.

Logan couldn't help but be frustrated. He didn't like that Kendall was being so overbearing and protective. He hated that he was being so jealous. He sighed and slammed himself down on the bed. He picked up his phone and dialed Carlos' number.

-Hello?- He heard a familiar voice say.

"Carlitos, are you with James?" He asked simply.

-No...should I be?- Carlos said in an uncertain tone. Logan was thankful to have his best friend.

"No, I just didn't want him to overhear this. Kendall is still jealous over Camille. I think he got mad at me when I told him the four of you are coming over...he just left and got in the shower." Logan couldn't help but sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. Things with Kendall had been complicated and they had only been together for eight months.

-Dude, she's your ex. Of course he is going to be jealous. You're still jealous of Dak, and I'm sure that if his best friend was dating him and he was around you would be a little upset about it too.- Carlos said in a matter of fact tone.

Logan sighed. "This is different. I'm gay, I'm not even attracted to girls. Dak is a guy." He didn't like the mature Carlos that was speaking to him right now.

-At the end of the day she is still an ex. Try to see things from his point of view. You know he has nothing to worry about but he is still going to be worried, because at one point you did love Camille. But hey I'll see you, Stephanie is here.- And with that Carlos hung up.

He looked at his phone in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Carlos had gone all mature on him. That never happened. He sighed and threw his phone to the side. He looked around and gathered all his clothes and put them on carefully. By the time he was done gathering up all his things Kendall was coming back in with a towel wrapped around him.

"What you're leaving?" Kendall asked in disbelief. Logan just nodded at him. "So you're walking away when we should be talking."

Logan looked at him and couldn't help but be angry. "You just did it to me. I don't know what there is to talk about, I've told you that Camille means nothing to me. Her and James are together, I don't know what else to say to you to make you understand that I don't want her anymore."

"Logie..." Kendall said. Logan knew that he was going to try and play it off as Logan was just being irrational again. That he was making a big deal out of nothing, it was classic Kendall Knight.

"No, don't you even dare try and make this my fault. If you can't get over this then don't even bother coming to my house tonight." Logan said. He went for the door but when he put his hand on the knob Kendall grabbed his hand.

"So what...you're breaking up with me?" Kendall asked in a soft voice. Logan looked up and saw that it looked like Kendall was about to cry.

He sighed, "No, I'm not breaking up with you. I'm just telling you to think and if you still think that I want Camille I don't want to see you tonight." Logan pushed past Kendall and opened the door. He ran down the steps and out the door to his car that his parents got him for graduation, and drove off.

Kendall slammed the carts together at the Sherwood Market. He took them all inside and went to the register where he was suppose to start ringing up people's groceries. He sighed, his fight with Logan still fresh in his mind. Kendall couldn't help the fact that he was paranoid about Camille. He had never been with someone this long and he was waiting for his heart to be broken in two.

Kendall sighed and started ringing up the groceries for who ever was next. He couldn't get his mind off of Logan. He didn't like that they were fighting and he hated that Logan had given him an ultimatum. He wanted so bad to chase after Logan, but he knew that would have just made him look all that much more pathetic.

"Kendall, how's it?" Kendall looked up and saw James and Carlos standing in front of him.

"Hey guys." Kendall looked down and noticed that everything he was ringing up was snack food, they must have been getting ready to go to Logan's, he thought.

"Are you coming over to Logan's after work?" James asked in a curious voice. Kendall shrugged. "Well, its just us guys tonight. Carlos pointed out that without you, Logan is a fifth wheel so we told Stephanie and Camille that it was a guys night."

Kendall smiled at them. "Nah, Logan will be fine if they go. I'll be there at ten when we get done here." Kendall noticed that Carlos was smiling at him. Had Logan told him about their fight that morning? It wouldn't of surprised Kendall, those two knew everything about his relationship, sometimes before even he knew.

"Alright, I'll call Stephanie and tell her and Camille to be there at eight like we planned originally." Carlos said with a grin. "Wait, maybe we should buy more food?"

Kendall watched as James laughed at Carlos. "Something tells me that they won't want to eat corndogs." Kendall said.

"No, Stephanie loves them too. Corndogs are a deal breaker in any relationship I'm in to be honest with you." Carlos said and Kendall didn't know if he was kidding or not, something deep inside him told him that he wasn't though. "So you'll be there at ten?"

Kendall nodded. "Don't tell Logan, we got in a fight this morning and I want to surprise him. I am going to tell him I'm not going and then just show up. So make sure you guys stay, and text me if you guys need anymore snacks, I can grab them before we close."

He watched as the other two nodded at him and walked away. Kendall couldn't help but feel ridiculous now. He knew that they must have known and that they must have hated him for being like this with Logan. Kendall hated that he was becoming a weird and scary version of himself when it came to Logan, he didn't like what this relationship was doing to him. It was making him crazy.

He sighed and went back to working. But the whole afternoon he couldn't keep his mind off of Logan and their fight. He knew that he was slowly pushing Logan away and that was the very last thing he wanted, he had fought so hard to keep him, he couldn't lose him now.

It was finally eight and he was allowed to take a break. He walked outside and dialed Logan's number. He was delighted when he heard the brunette's familiar voice. -Hey Kenny- He said, Kendall couldn't help but think how much Logan had perked up in the last few hours.

"Hey, I was just calling to tell you that I don't think I'm gonna make it tonight, it has nothing to do with Camille though I swear. I just need to get my head together." Kendall said with a grin, knowing that he was lying.

He listened to the silence through the phone. It took Logan a few moments to answer him. -Okay...is everything...I mean...are we okay?- Logan asked nervously.

Kendall couldn't help but think he was an idiot. He should have known how worried Logan was. "Of course we are babe. I just know that I've been a little crazy lately and I want to figure out how to fix it. I don't want to lose you, but I am going to get back to work. I love you."

-I love you too.- And just like Kendall hung up with a smile on his face and instantly started texting James and Carlos. _James, Carlos don't let Logan over think anything. Tell him that we're fine and I love him. Don't let him think that __something is wrong with him._

Kendall couldn't help but think how ridiculously well he knew Logan after just a short eight months in a relationship. He was walking back inside when his phone buzzed.

_Kendall, I don't know if we can keep this from him. He is pretty upset, saying that you needing space can only mean a break up is coming._ Kendall couldn't help but sigh at Carlos' text message. He instantly typed back, _You're his best friend, trust me when I say he will know the truth in about two hours._

Kendall continued gathering carts and ringing up customers until almost nine thirty and the entire time he was doing so, he couldn't get his mind off of Logan, he knew that Logan had to be worried sick, but he wanted to surprise him and if he told him he was coming over it would have ruined the surprise completely.

He felt his phone vibrate one last time, it was James. _We are running low on sodies and corn dogs, mind grabbing a little bit? And grabbing Logan a treat may help, just a thought._

Kendall couldn't help but laugh at the text. _Of course. Be there soon. _He went and grabbed a box of corndogs and two twelve packs and checked himself out. He set the stuff down and started his cleaning rituals for the end of the night. He didn't know what to get Logan, he knew that he should at least try and get him something to make up for the day but he didn't know what.

As Kendall finished up mopping the front, an idea occurred to him. He looked at his watch and still had five minutes, he ran around the store. Aisle to aisle, looking for Logan's favorite treats. He grabbed, Hawaiian Punch, Twizzler Pull and Peels, Jolly Ranchers, Cheetos and a box of hostess Ding Dongs. They were all Logan's favorite junk food and he knew that had to count for something. He quickly pulled some flowers from the florist section and an "I'm sorry" card, he quickly scribbled something on it and clocked off and ran out the door.

He couldn't wait to get to Logan's and make up for being such a crazy fool, he knew that he would get forgiveness but Kendall wasn't so sure that he deserved it anymore. He had made so many mistakes in his and Logan's relationship. It was always him, Logan had never done anything wrong...well almost never. Kendall was finally pulling up to Logan's and saw that everyone's cars were still there. He grabbed the flowers and all the goodies and walked to the door.

He rang the doorbell and was amused by the look on Logan's face when he opened the door. Logan was looking at him, like he was a ghost. "You know, after bringing extra snacks the least you could do is invite me in." Kendall said smugly. He was surprised though when the door was slammed in his face.

He hit the door a few times. "Logan, come on don't be like this. Let me in, I brought you presents." Kendall said desperately.

The door opened and Carlos was standing there, he motioned Kendall in. "He's not happy, he's been torturing himself and for you to just show up made him pretty angry."

Kendall did a face palm and couldn't believe the luck he was having that night. "Where is he?" Kendall asked. He watched as Carlos pointed upstairs and Kendall knew that Logan was in his room.

When he got to Logan's room though he heard a familiar voice and he couldn't help but be mad that she was in the room with _his_ Logie. He listened in for a minute.

"I just don't get why he would make me think we weren't okay all night, and then just show up. Does he have any idea how hard today has been on me?" Logan said. Kendall had his ear pressed to the door.

"Logan, it's Kendall. He likes to be in control of every situation. It's who he is, it's how he always has been and always will be." Camille said sadly.

Kendall couldn't help but be angry. Who was she to say these things about him, she was talking as if he'd never changed, when everyone knew he did.

"I think he likes to make me think he is going to leave me, and I don't think I can do it anymore." Logan said sadly. Kendall saw someone out of the corner of his eye, it was Carlos. Kendall held up a hand to silence him. Carlos only nodded.

"You shouldn't have to Logan, there are plenty of guys and hell even girls that would still love to date you, and you're going to college so you will be meeting a lot of new people." Camille said, Kendall couldn't believe that Camille was trying to talk Logan into leaving him. He couldn't let this go on anymore. He grabbed the handle and turned it and when the door opened, what Kendall saw made him want to vomit.

Camille was pulling away from Logan, and Kendall was pretty sure that he had seen her kiss him. He watched as Logan and Camille both looked up at him wide eyed. Kendall felt like he couldn't breathe. He dropped the bag that held Logan's presents in them and he was clutching the flowers like he was afraid they would jump out of his hands.

Kendall couldn't take his eyes off the two, and he couldn't understand why they were still holding each other. He threw the flowers at the pair. "You don't think you can do this anymore?" He asked Logan.

"Kendall...I...its-" Logan started.

Kendall held up hand to silence him. "Save it, let me save you the trouble." Kendall said. He realized what he was about to say, and the words and realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He felt his eyes fill with tears and he looked away from them. "This is over, Logan. Have a nice life." Kendall choked out in between tears.

"Kendall...wait." Logan started, but Kendall was already at the stairs running down and out the door. When he got to his car, he started it, drove a block. He then allowed himself to pull over and let the sobbing over take him.

Logan sat on the floor of his room looking in the bag that Kendall had dropped, it was full of some of his favorite treats. He sighed and looked at the flowers Kendall had picked out, there was a card attached. Logan didn't want to read the card but he couldn't help himself. He opened it, his hands shaking. _Logie, I know I've been a little crazy. I'm sorry for being such a turd. I should have a song made up about how much of a giant turd I am. Please forgive me. Kenny._

Logan couldn't take it, he started sobbing. He let Carlos hold him, he knew that James was downstairs kicking the girls out. Logan knew that he had been foolish. He should have seen that Camille still had a thing for him. He should have seen it for James' sake. Now Logan didn't know if he could face James, he didn't know how to tell him that Camille had outright kissed him. He buried his face in Carlos' chest.

"Carlos, he broke up with me." Logan sobbed. His friend rubbed his back, but didn't say anything. "How could he do this to me?"

Carlos pulled away from Logan. "This isn't all about you. You knew how Kendall felt about Camille and you, why would you be in a room alone with her? And better yet, why would you let her bad mouth your boyfriend and then kiss you?"

Logan looked down, he didn't know how to answer that. He wasn't sure he wanted to. "He knew that he was coming over here, he just wanted me to worry, he wanted me to think that I was the one being stupid this morning." Logan said.

"Was the fight earlier worth your two's break up?" Carlos asked. Logan shook his head. He felt Carlos putting something in his hand. "Then call him, call him and tell him how sorry you are."

Logan shook his head. "He doesn't want to hear from me..." Logan said softly. He dropped the phone and continued to cry. He felt another pair of arms wrap around him. He turned and saw James, he turned to him. "I'm so sorry James."

James looked down. "Camille told me all along that she wasn't over you, I kind of knew. I hoped I could get her to move on, this is all my fault. I'm sorry Logan. I shouldn't of brought her tonight."

Logan felt a knot in his stomach. Camille had kissed him and here James was apologizing to him. He couldn't believe it. He didn't deserve friends like this, he continued crying and let them hold on to them.

Logan felt his phone vibrate, he pulled it out anxiously hoping that it would be Kendall. But his heart dropped when he saw that it was Katie. _What did you do to my brother?_ Logan knew that Kendall would be upset over everything that happened. _Katie, it was a misunderstanding, I need to talk to him. I'm on my way over there now._

Logan looked at Carlos and James, "Will you drive me over there?" Logan asked desperately. He knew that all this was his fault, he hated to admit it but he knew that he had to fix this. He knew now that Kendall had every right to be upset and worried about Camille.

When Carlos nodded, Logan stood up and walked to the front door. He waited for his friends and when they joined him they all jumped in the car and headed to Kendall's house. When they got there they saw Katie standing on the front porch, Logan got out of the car and walked over to her.

"He is in no condition to see you." Katie said with her arms crossed. Logan knew that she was just trying to protect her older brother. He was desperate though.

"Katie, come on. If I don't fix this, I don't think he'll ever let me. He's still afraid that I'm going to turn out like Emily." Logan said trying to convince her to let him in.

Katie got a serious look on her face. "How do I know you aren't like her? I mean from what I understand you pretty much cheated on him tonight by even putting yourself in a position like you did. And Emily broke my brother's heart. I have never seen him so upset over someone, he hasn't stopped crying Logan, tonight broke his heart more than Emily ever could have."

Logan felt the guilt start to kick in, Katie was right. He shouldn't have let Camille try and sooth him. It was stupid on his part. He knew that now, but he needed to fix things with him and Kendall. Logan knew that Kendall had become such a part of him that he couldn't go on without him.

"Katie please, I didn't have any intentions of breaking up with him, regardless of what he thinks and Camille kissed me. I thought she was over me, but I was wrong and now all I need is a chance to apologize to him, he is the only one for me. I don't care about anyone else, only him. Please..." Logan pleaded. He watched as Katie smirked and stepped aside.

Logan bolted in the house and ran straight up to Kendall's room. When he got in there Kendall was on the phone with someone and he had his eyes closed and was pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't know, Jett. He would have freaked if it had been me and Dak in that room, he would have dumped me...No, I'm not calling Dak to get back at him..." Logan heard Kendall let out a low chuckle but he couldn't help but wonder why he would say he wasn't calling Dak. "I'm not that guy anymore, I'm not pretending. Logan really did help me change."

Logan smiled and cleared his throat. When he saw Kendall's beautiful green eyes, he couldn't help but feel guilty. They were red and blood shot. Logan knew that Kendall had been crying non stop. "Can we talk?" Logan asked softly.

"Hey Jett, I'm going to have to call you back. Logan is here...yeah, the second he leaves." Kendall hung up and threw the phone on the foot of his bed and looked at Logan.

"Kendall...I'm sorry." Logan said softly. He didn't know what else to say. "You were right, Camille still has feelings for me. But I don't have any for her, you are the only one I love now. I don't care about her or anyone else."

"Logan...she kissed you. If that was me, you would have thought that I hadn't changed and you would have left me. I'm tired of the double standards in this relationship. If I even talk to one of my ex's you freak out. It doesn't matter who it is, I would like to think that I was pretty understanding about the Camille thing." Kendall said in one breath. Logan felt the guilt start to eat at him.

Maybe it wasn't Kendall who was the crazy one, maybe it was him. He looked down, and continued thinking. He wanted to tell Kendall that he was the one in the wrong, but he knew that he wasn't. Jett was still dating Jo, and whenever Kendall had to be around her, Logan had ignored him and gotten mad.

"I've been an idiot, I know that. I'm sorry, but we've been through so much. I just know that we can work through this. Please take me back, I'm sorry." Logan said desperately.

He watched as Kendall thought for a second. "Logan, tonight hurt...a lot. You hurt me a lot more then Emily did. I don't know if I can take this again." Kendall said softly.

Logan's heart sank. "Kenny, please, I won't do this to you again. I'm so sorry, I love you. I'm nothing like Emily. And besides, it just means that you love me more then you ever dreamed of loving her." Logan said with a grin.

His heart leapt when he heard Kendall's beautiful laugh. "I guess so. I guess this is your second chance. I guess it's only fair I give you one, since you gave me one." Kendall laughed again. "Maybe, I should have stuck it out. I could have gotten a song written for me."

Logan shook his head and lightly pushed him. Surprised at what he had just heard. "Jerk."

Kendall walked out the front door and walked to James and Carlos who were sitting on the hood of Carlos' hood. He strolled over and when he got there he slapped hands with Carlos and James both.

"Hey, Logan is going to stay the night with me. Thanks for being there for him, I'm sorry you guys got dragged into this." Kendall said sympathetically.

Carlos and James just nodded at him. "It's cool dude, there is gonna be trouble in paradise every now and again." Carlos said with a smile.

Kendall ran back inside but when he got there he saw Katie standing there with her arms crossed. Kendall stopped in his tracks and recoiled a little bit with his sisters presence being known. "Katie, you shouldn't scare people like that." Kendall complained.

"You're the one I look up to, and you just forgave him? Just like that, big brother?" Katie said throwing her hands up.

Kendall couldn't help but smirk and let out a soft laugh at his sister. "Listen baby sister, you'll understand when you're older and when you are in love. I love Logan too much to just walk away. He admitted he was wrong, and we will be able to grow and move on from this now."

Kendall's words hit him, the truth was that Logan admitting that he was wrong was a big step, but Kendall didn't know if he was just saying that or if he knew what he had really done wrong. Kendall didn't give his sister any time to say anything else. He ran back upstairs where Logan was sitting on the bed still.

Kendall closed the door and when he did so Logan looked up at him and gave his famous lopsided grin. Kendall gave him a smile back and went and sat next to him. "Listen Logie, while we are back together I still feel like there are some things we do need to discuss to make sure that it stays that way."

Kendall watched as Logan nodded. "I know. I have a few things I would like to say too." Kendall smiled, and knew that his cue to start talking.

"Listen, you've been ridiculously jealous since we've been together. Now, granted in the beginning I really understand why you were, but now we've been together for eight months and I feel like that should give me a little bit of leeway." Kendall paused for a moment, he wanted to make sure that he choose his next words carefully so that he didn't offend Logan. He took a deep breath. "And like I said the double standards have got to stop. If it had been me and Jo in that room, you wouldn't of even given me the time of day to make things better. I can't even be around Jo without you being mad at me."

"Kendall I'm-" Logan started.

"Please, I've got to get this all out." Kendall said, motioning for Logan to be quiet. "The last time I hung out with Jett, and you found out that Jo was there you told me to text you when I left. Even though I kept telling you I wanted to talk to you. You ignored me. You refused to talk to me while I was around her. How do you think that made me feel? It made me feel like I was doing something wrong when we both know I wasn't."

Kendall stopped. He had said everything he wanted but he didn't think that he was done yet. "I love you, Logie. You mean the world to me, you have helped change me into the man that I am today. I don't want to lose you over stupid things like this. You mean too much to me."

Logan nodded. "I know that I have been pretty irrational with things like that. But sweetie, you were Duluth West's biggest heartbreaker. I know that you have changed but sometimes I am just scared that you are going to go back to what you were. Like when I came in, I know that Jett said you should call Dak to get back at me. That's the influence you talk to...who's to say that one day you won't listen to him."

Kendall couldn't believe what he was hearing. His best friend had no influence on him, it had always been the other way around. And besides, Jett wasn't nearly as bad as he use to be. He had gotten better since he had started dating Jo. Kendall wanted to tell Logan that he was wrong, but he also knew that Logan had given him his time to speak and now he had to do the same for him.

"And another thing, tonight...I was so scared that you were going to leave me. I thought that you needed time away to sort whether or not you still wanted to be with me...I was freaking out all night, then you just nonchalantly show up on my doorstep. I feel like sometimes you want me to suffer, just so you can be right." Logan said. He was out of breath and looking at Kendall desperately.

Kendall knew that he had to say something, he just wasn't sure what to say. He never meant to make it look like that was why he was doing all these things, he always thought that it made the surprise of making up better. "I'm sorry Logie, that was never my intention. I always thought that if I made you think things weren't okay and then made them better it would be more romantic and all that nonsense. I never thought that it would torture you the way it has. I promise not to do it anymore." Kendall said sweetly.

Logan's eyes lit up and he smiled. "And I promise that I will work on my jealousy. I'm sorry that I've been acting so crazy."

Kendall couldn't help but laugh. "It's okay, Logie. It's one of the many reasons I love you so damn much."

He watched as Logan smiled. "I love you too, Kenny."

Kendall leaned in and gave Logan a few sweet and needy kiss. Logan kissed back, but pulled away. "My love, I'm too worn out for make up sex. Maybe in the morning."

Kendall laughed again. "Deal."

They both cuddled up and got underneath the covers, they fell asleep with Kendall holding Logan against his chest.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it. **

**Reviews please.**


End file.
